Break Down
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Paige watches her older sister, Piper; break down at Prue's grave.


Title: Breakdown

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Hell Hath No Fury

Summary: Paige watches her older sister, Piper; break down at Prue's grave.

Disclaimer: Charmed and the characters do not belong to me, they all belong to their respective owners. I do not own 'Perfect World', it belongs to Simple Plan.

Author's Notes: I remember listening to this song, Perfect World, By Simple Plan, And I had gotten the image of Piper breaking down in that episode, so I got an idea for a spoiler fiction with these lyrics in it.

Leo had orbed to the monastery with Paige and Piper, where Prue's plaque is before them.

Piper stares blankly out in front of her, her emotions mixed with confusion, sadness as well as hatred.

'I never could have seen this far, I never could have seen this coming'

Her mind momentarily replayed the images of Prue's death and her funeral, she wasn't sure she was ready to accept that Prue was never going to come back and now she would have to take Prue's place as the oldest sister.

'It seems like my world's falling apart, Why is everything so hard?'

"Tell her, Piper. It's alright to hate her." Paige came her younger sister's voice

'I don't think that I can deal with the things you said, it just won't go away.

In a perfect world, this could never happen.'

Piper backed up, overwhelmed by all her emotions, then ran over towards the doors trying to escape her pain, only to realize the doors were all locked.

"You should hate her. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone, and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue." Paige said recalling the day her parents had died in the car crash, she still blamed herself days on end for surviving and not being able to save them, she still believed they had died because of her

Piper turned and looked at Paige then to Prue's plaque

"How dare you!" she cried out running over to Prue's plaque slamming her fists into it

'In a perfect world, you'd still be here, and it makes no sense. I can just pick up the pieces, but to you this means nothing, nothing at all.'

Piper started to unleash muffled sobs "How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone!"

'I used to think that I was strong, until the day it all went wrong. I think I need a miracle to make it through.'

The image of Prue's dead body came to her mind; Leo claimed he only had the power to save one of them, why couldn't it have been Prue? Piper thought to herself.

'I wish that I could bring you back. I wish that I could turn back time, Cuz I can't let go. I just can't find my way, without you I just can't find my way.'

"Please come back. I need you. Please come back!" she pleaded letting out a scream before sinking to the floor letting herself return to normal

'I don't know what I should do now. I don't know where I should go; I'm still here waiting for you.'

Paige felt tears blur her vision of the scene of Leo now kneeling next to Piper in an effort to comfort her. She bit her lip.

Paige didn't know Prue, but she did know what it was like to lose people who she loved more than anything. The pain of loss. She had shared a very close bond with her adoptive parents, without them she felt lost.

"It's okay. It's okay, honey." Leo tried to comfort Piper

"It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone." Piper cried remembering the time she and Phoebe had told her to come straight home after she went to work at Buckland's, because of Phoebe's vision of Prue's death, there were many times

'I'm lost when you're not around, I need to hold onto you, I just can't let you go.'

Tears streaked down Paige's face, as she began to mourn for the sister she never knew. She bit her lip harder as she moved her eyes, and was now looking up at Prue's plaque.

"I know." Leo said quietly drawing Piper closer to him and letting her share his warmth

"How did she think that I could live without her?" Piper questioned trying to calm herself as she began to speak more clearly

Leo encircles her in attempt to comfort her.

Paige watches them and rests her forehead in the palm of her hand and begins to sob softly for Piper's sadness as well as the death of their sister.

'In a perfect world, This could never happen. In a perfect world, You'd still be here, And it makes no sense. I can just pick up the pieces, But to you, this means nothing, Nothing at all. You feel nothing, nothing at all.'

END


End file.
